A multi-fiber fiber optic connector, for example an MPO connector, typically includes a connector housing supporting a multi-fiber ferrule at a distal end and a connector boot at a proximal end. A multi-fiber fiber optic connector can be sensitive to side forces on the connector housing, connector boot or cable. Example multi-fiber fiber optic connectors are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,214,730; 6,085,003 and 8,684,611.